Rai (Code Geass Colorless Memories)
Private encoded messages in Peace Mark's database "Good morning Wizard, '' ''I think you know full well what this is about. If you thought I wouldn't hear about this then you don't know me at all. Especially considering what your other group has been up to recently. You think I wouldn't hear about the Knight of Eight's attack on Brtiannian home soil, in his very hometown, nor that the death of The Slient Grass Slasher and her daughter would not come to my attention. Considering how this affect's bunny on a personal level. '' ''The little birds whisper to me Wizard, they often hear what many do not. Often when people think their walls are secure. Which is part of why we are talking about this now. Just as you would do anything for the people you see as your own. '' ''I do the same for bunny no matter how impossible it looks. Anything to keep her smiling even in these testing times. '' ''It's interesting isn't it? How we now look to offer another young man who has lost everything a chance at revenge. It reminds me of that day in Hungary when I first came upon you know who. '' ''Only this time the boy happens to have a guardian watching over him. '' ''Word of advice Wizard, when we go to make the offer to the lad, and I mean we as you will need my presence in regards to certain affairs relating to Bunny's positon. '' ''You would heed to proceed with caution against ruby eyes, that one will dissect every single word you put across to her little knight. Believe me when I say Ruby will have her lovely pink lip gloss covered lips whispering into the lad's ear at all times. Her manicured sliver talon's and jewellery covered fingers on his shoulder or stroking his hair, which I expect your lips will have to meet the back of her hand. If we are lucky, she will have her best make up on and only glare with her mascara eyelashes. '' ''She does not broker with anyone without getting what she thinks is her due in return. '' ''Then again... I expect you are counting on that, along with the potential of Jonathan's son to blossom in the future aren't you? Not that I disapprove per say, considering the bright little birds that are in some of Britannia's noble houses. The kind we both know watering their seeds and nurturing their growth will bear fruit when the time comes. It's part of what keeps us going isn't it? Despite what we have experienced and done in the past. It's part of what led us to be in this matrimony even if we do not flow from the same river, nor the same class of people. '' ''Still it will be interesting to see what comes from all of this won't it? I bet it's exactly what your old friend is counting on as well." -Nathaniel Andre Chief of Intelligence and Operations of Peace Mark Character Information Rai is the main character of Code Geass Colorless Memories. A 17 year boy who after losing his memories ends up at the gates of Ashford Academy where his life and those of the people who save him change forever. Biography (WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FIC AHEAD, DO NOT READ FURTHUR IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MAIN STORY). Early Life Rai Sumeragi was born in the year 2000 a.t.b. the child of Shizuka Sumeragi who was of Japanese royalty and famous warrior known as 'Shizuka the Silent Grass Slasher and Jonathan Thurston Britannian Noble and Knight of Eight. He also had a sister three years younger than him called Sakura who he loved very much and also part of the family was a young looking woman called E.E. who while not a blood relative of Rai was treated as family and was always at his mother's side. In these years he was close friends with Leila Malkal who would come from the EU to where Rai and his family lived in the Britannia homeland to visit Rai often and to learn martial arts and lessons from Rai's mother who naturally taught him as well in these subjects as well as in the art of using a katana sword. This life that Rai had came to an end when 2015. Just as Rai was coming home after visiting the Brtiannian Military Academy that he had recently been accepted to. While passing the chapel on the outskirts of the town where Rai lived in. He noticed blood dripping on the floor and was suddenly attacked by a masked figure with brown hair. After fending off the attack, Rai ran into town where he saw Black Knightmares destroy the town and everyone around him. Barely avoiding being blown up in his home. He eventually came across his parents fighting, however he could do nothing as they mortally wounded each other. After speaking her final words in his arms, Rai's mother passed on, reducing Rai to tears. Eventually coming across a bruised and bloodied E.E, he received the grim news that his sister had died as well. Reducing Rai to utter grief and to bee comforted by E.E., who promised Rai that they would find out the truth together. A few weeks later, Leila arrived to pay her respects to the grave's of Rai's family. Rai looked on as she did this, but did not talk to her. cutting himself from his past to in his mind to make them a distant memory. To find out the truth he decided to join the group Peace Mark who had support networks across the world. Life as a Mercenary For the next 1 and 4 months Rai worked for Peace Mark, completing many missions while having E.E as his guardian. Still the pursuit of truth went on and Rai got no closer to his goal. One of the leaders of Peace Mark, Wizard suggested to Rai that he inquire one of the Knights of Round for answer, mainly the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein. After infuriating his manor in the Bermuda islands and finding him. Rai confronted the Knight of One about what happened. Getting no answers Rai engaged the knight of one in combat. However due to vastly more experience and the sword Excalibur Rai ended up leaving with nothing but wounds and scratches to show for his reckless actions. Deciding that he needs more power, Rai decided to head to Japan to claim the sword known as Kusanagi. However Rai never made it to the sword's location in the Sumeragi Shrine. As a masked figure attacked him and E.E, causing E.E to be separated from Rai and Rai last being seen with a green hair girl on the outskirts of the ghetto's in Tokyo. Life at Ashford Rai began his new life at Ashford Academy where he started on his quest to regain his memories and in the process he became involved in the battle between Britannia and the Black Knights. Personality & Traits Rai is known by people who know him to be kind, humble, calm,and sensitive person with many people admiring and liking Rai for these traits. Rai is also according to his Japanese cousin Kagyua give off a sense of calm broad-mindedness and security like the sea. Rai's status as half Britannian and half Japanese has left him with a deep understanding of both cultures and of his surroundings as well. Rai is also very intellectual and is able to match Lelouch's ability in debate and conversation skills, in chess (in which only one person has been known to match Lelouch in) and in tactics and strategy. Rai is generally an introverted, somewhat quiet taciturn person with keeping his feelings to himself at times. He is somewhat of a stoic person as well not showing much expression though he did seem to show a lot more expression and emotions when he was younger before the tragic demise of his family. Rai does tend to downplay his level of skill and talents and doubt himself though considering he was missing his memories for an extended period of tim. Also Rai is to some degree a bit of an perfectionist as he is always pushing himself to become stronger and more powerful for the people he wants to protect. Appearance Rai has wild silver hair and deep blue eyes that is said to have the same color as the deep blue sea. He also has a slender build similar to Lelouch. Although, unlike Lelouch Rai is much more athletic than Lelouch. During his time at Ashford, Rai wears an Ashford school uniform around the Academy and whenever he walks around the Tokyo Settlement. Once he joined the Black Knight's he started to wear the standard Black Knights uniform whenever he was at one of their many hideouts. After receiving the Proto-Gekka from Rakshata he begins wearing a blue magenta suit that zips up to his neck whenever he goes out on missions for the Black Knights. Power & Ablities Rai has decent leadership skills which he showed in his battle at the Saitama Ghetto and for being able to deduce an enemy's strategy and adjust his own quickly. He also has great judgement skills which allows him to assess situations he is in and is quite willing to use his enemy's and allies own weapons for his own use. As this high efficently was able to reduce black knight casualties at Narita by 40% according to Zero. Rai has ace level knightmare combat skills Suzaku as he showed many times in the story when he got into a down Burai and, with only had visual controls, he was able to defeat 3 Sutherlands easily and at the battle of Narita defeat 5 of them simply by using terrain, ambushes and strategy to his advantage with only just losing his Burai cause of a chaos mine. Once he had the Proto-Gekka he was able to defeat a small Britannian army that was attacking the Saitama Ghetto which included many Sutherlands and a Gloucester belonging to a member of Cornelia's own royal guard through skill, great leadership skills, and strategy while saving Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords and the resistence group based in the Ghetto as well greatly impressing Tohdoh and his men. Rai has also shown talent in martial art skills where he once defeated six guys with only defence techniques (though C.C. claims he only know defence moves no offence moves). Rai also holds excellent skill in fighting with a katana matching Tohdoh's skill in using one (though Tohdoh still defeated him he lasted a long time against the legend). Relationships Kallen Kouzuki/Stadtfeld The closest relationship and maybe the most complicated relationship Rai has is with Kallen Kouzuki/Stadtfeld. At first their relationship was somewhat aloof with Rai having just lost his memories, being somewhat of a blank state and Kallen wanting to avoid him due to the Black Knights starting up at the same time Rai arrived at Ashford Academy. When Milly first put Kallen in charge of helping Rai she wasn't very happy about this and the first time they went around the settlement things wasn't going very well between them but once Rai told her how bad he felt about her being forced into the role of helping him she soften around him and as she learned more about Rai's feelings and views on the current state of Japan she got more interested in him with Rai also starting to notice that Kallen was hiding a part of herself which showed when she talked about Japan's problems but as the two learned more about the other they got closer to each other. The moment that cemented things between them was when they went into the Shinjuku Ghettos. There Rai protected Kallen from harm by shielding her and then piloting a Burai with only visual controls and defeating three Sutherlands which lead Kallen to wanting Rai in the Black Knights so that he can use his skills to fight for Japan plus they could fight together as well and as she would later confess to him be herself around him and get closer to him. This showed when she intially invited him and surprised Rai with her different appearance and personality he had known at that point which showed Kallen's desire to show her real side to Rai and learn more about him through fighting for the black knights. When Rai was intially invited to join the Black Knights Rai was unsure (partly because unknown to Kallen he had the same offer from Suzaku to join him in the army earlier that day) which led to Zero to pull out a pistol and was threathening to shoot Rai until Kallen came and stood in front of him with her arms spread out, defending Rai from Zero. Afterwards Kallen told Rai to join for his own reasons, not for her, and once he did join he informed her of his half breed status of being Japanese and Britannian just like her. This increased the bond between the two as their similar skills, traits, feelings and background made the two work well together and they came to be seen as Zero's two knights; Rai being his blue knight and Kallen being his red knight. As they continued their work for the Black Knights the two have gotten more closer to each other support. Lelouch Lamperouge Another close relationship Rai had was with Lelouch who he later figured out was Zero of the Black Knights and who became one of the very few to know his ex-prince status in Britannia and that his real name is Lelouch vi Britainia. As with Kallen when Rai first met Lelouch he was aloof and kept some distant from him, not really wanting to deal with him but Lelouch's curiosity about this mysterious person, after talking to Rai about Area 11 and its problems and finding Rai has similar opinions and intelligence to him, finding Rai is a match for him in chess and learning through Kallen Rai's knightmare and judgmental skills made Lelouch want to get his hands on Rai for the Black Knights which he did after C.C. gave the boy some encourgement to join the Black Knights. Once Rai was in the Black Knights Lelouch saw very quickly how reliable and useful Rai was and came to put great trust, value and confidence in Rai effectively making Rai his unofficial right hand man, often getting his advice on his plans, giving him secret missions that only the two of them knew and allowing him free range on the battlefield on what he did and time and time again it paid off for Lelouch and the Black Knights. Suzaku Kururugi Another person Rai has gotten to know well was Suzaku Kururugi who he met while at Ashford. Unlike Kallen and Lelouch Suzaku was nice and willing to help Rai from the start and this helped Rai to trust and become good friends with Suzaku as he helped him around the settlement. Even after finding out Suzaku was in the Britannian miltary Rai continued to be on good terms with Suzaku even telling him what happend when he and Kallen went into the ghettos. This led Suzaku to wanting to find out more about Rai so he had Rai come in to test his Knightmare piloting skills which he found were as good as his and he and Lloyd wanted Rai to join them to which Rai hesitated as he was meeting Kallen that afternoon where he found out Kallen's real identity and allegiance which helped somewhat in Rai choosing to turn down Suzkau's offer and join the Black Knights. At the time Suzaku was understanding as he knew Rai and Kallen had a thing for each other even if they denied it and it wasn't until he found out on Kamine Island Kallen's allegiance to the Black Knights and that Rai was a member as well to which Suzaku wasn't happy with him, suspecting Kallen manipulated Rai into joining but he realized that Kallen was falling for Rai. E.E. Rai's relationship with E.E. is somewhat of a mystery as they have known each other since Rai was born. E.E having been Rai and his sister's nanny for many years, becoming his guardian after his family's death. C.C. Kaguya Sumeragi Rai first met Kaguya when he was undercover helping Zero sneak into his meeting with Kirihara through the Burai near him and he hid in the room when he couldn't escape that she was in and she noticed him and his Black Knight uniform underneath his disguise. She revealed her great liking of the Black Knights and her desire to meet and marry Zero. When she mentioned her surname it caused Rai to have a vision of two people who looked like Kaguya which caused Kaguya to check and see if he was alright and once she got a closer look at Rai she said she had seen him in a photo somewhere before. After their talk and Zero contacting him Kaguya helped Rai escape to the underground tunnels by holding his hand as she guided him. Milly Ashford Rai came into contact with Milly when she found him outside Ashford Academy and brought him in to the infirmary to save him. Milly being very interested who Rai really was let him stay at the school as a student and at the clubhouse all the while helping him find his memories by getting Kallen to be his guide then having his blood tested to find anything on him and found out he was a half breed like Kallen was. She also helped Rai to become more expressive and less gloomy and later on when Rai got his memories back she was the first to notice the change in him. While Rai felt overwhelmed by Milly at times due to her dominating personality and her having Rai do various student council work though he was happy to do it as payment for allowing him to stay at the clubhouse. Rai also came to appreciate her as a good friend and a little bit like an older sister he never had. Especially when he found out his half breed status Milly gave him encouragement to find out more about his memories. She also time to time gently teased him about his relationship with Kallen while supporting the two at the same time. Kyoshiro Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords Rai also got along well with Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshrio Tohdoh and his men the Four Holy Swords with Tohdoh and Ryōga Senba having known and been friends with his mother, Nagisa Chiba idolising his mother and Kōsetsu Urabe and Shōgo Asahina liked him for his battle skills and similar beliefs in the way of bushido. Rai show them the ropes on using the Gekka units and the Four Holy Swords invited Rai to a group meeting on them where after teaching Rai about japanese cuisine unfortunately passed out from all the alcohol from the sake they were drinking which did not impress Kallen in the slightest. Tohdoh also had a mock battle with Rai in sword fighting where Rai held his own for a while til Tohdoh finally beat him. Student Council Rai get's along very well with the other student council members especially Shirley whom always knew how to lift everyone's spirit and whom Rai helped out on some occasions i.e. when she needed a new journal Rai came along to help her choose and later on Rai listened to her about her dreams of getting married etc. It was also because of Shirley that Rai figured out who Zero was thanks to noticing how strange Shirley was acting around Lelouch. Rai get along with Rivalz who helped him get a good knowledge of the girls on the student council and introduced him to chess where Rai was able to beat him easily at plus the two often did student council work together and later on Rivalz was one of the people along with Milly and Shirley went to visit Rai in the hospital. Rai got on well with Lelouch's sister Nunnally of whom he would visit her and Lelouch for supper from time to time and they would talk about different things Rai noticed how when he's around Nunnally he start's thinking of his sister showing the comparisions between him and Lelouch. Rai had very little contact with Nina Einstein but they were cordial to each other whenever they spoke with one another. Quotes by Rai Quotes about Rai by other people "You don't know anything about Rai! He understands what's wrong with Area 11 and he wants to help me free this land. And he's not a criminal, he's an ally of the weak, a true knight for justice! You could never truly understand him!" Kallen "Kallen, this person said that he'll intercept them alone. He understands the main point of this mission. And remember, this is the same person you recommended for his amazing battle strategies and knightmare combat abilities." Zero "There's no need for you to be modest. You managed to defeat your enemies, attract their attention, and allowed our main army to break through by taking on the role of being a diversion. You piloting abilities are excellent, but I also highly value your good judgment. I seem to have unexpectedly obtained an excellent subordinate. I'm quite grateful to Kallen for bringing you to me." Zero "However, this result only came about from an accumulation of accurate judgment in each situation. Because you also assumed the worst case scenario every time. You're so brilliant it's almost frightening. Just what kind of secret method did you use…?" Zero "Don't forget, it's the pilot who makes the machine, not the other way around. You were chosen to pilot this machine because of your excellent piloting skills. But, for Zero to have trusted you with this solo mission, he must have a lot of faith in you." Kallen Private Encoded Message in Peace Mark's database "Good evening Nathan, '' ''I was wondering when you were going to contact me about this. No I did not think in any capacity that you wouldn't find out about this. '' ''To use one of your English curses, you take me for a right James Blunt at times don't you? If you think that certain colleagues of mine in Britannia aren't on to you and your network. Then you will find yourself overreaching one of these days Nathan. '' ''Funny how you bring up that your doing this for her, even though no matter what happens here this benefits you in pretty much every outcome. You always say that you like to plan for every possible scenario that can be foreseen. '' ''Granted that is one of the reasons why I decided to work with you in forming Peace Mark in the first place. I wonder at times if you have the guts to show bunny just what does partly lies underneath your tattooed head and scarred face. '' ''Of what you have done over your lifetime of fighting and shadow work. Do you ever tell her of what happens when someone get's on your bad side? What you do when the darkness is there to hide your casted shadow? Then again this is the person who once told me power is an illusion. The trick on the wall, that it lies where one believes it lies. '' ''Yes you are rather fond of tales relating to spiders aren't you Nathan? Though considering how much Lucius silvers over your suit when I see you. I would say the farmer and the viper would do for you. '' ... ''Heh I miss these little games we engage in. Even if we do not see eye to eye on a number of stuff. Very well if you insist, we will see Shizuka's son together. Though I wonder why you haven't dragged Sofiya into this discussion? Is this not a Triumvirate we are part of here? '' ''Then again.... to be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best isn't it? '' ''Do not deem to patronize me when it comes to dealing with people like her. You forget I have dealt with that little creature since the day I was born. '' ''She does not have to trust what we say, she merely has to acknowledge that we are her only option. Especially against a certain someone from her past. '' ''Besides you and Ganabati have been badgering me for a while to find a partner for OZ haven't you? Whom better than someone who has been trained by Knights of the Round, trained by one of the greatest swordswomen of our era and one that was wise in a few area's. '' ''One that also comes from a lineage that stretches back to our ancestors, whom in time will have a part to play against that we know is coming. '' ''That can reform Britannia and the rest of the world that fit's to what we both desire. '' ''I think this answers your curiosity Nathan, let's keep to the part we both agreed to play when we first came together shall we? '' ''I shall meet you at the site of the meeting." -Wizard Chief Executive, Founder and Grand commander of Peace Mark Trivia *Rai's name in japanese tends to mean thunder, lighting and lastly but most commonly trust and it's somewhat a short form of the spanish name Raimundo which means protecting hands though Rai according to code geass wiki is somewhat derived on how the word Liar is written in Japanese. *Rai is somewhat based on the prototype version of Lelouch who had silver hair as well before the creators changed his hair to black. *Though probably unintenional Rai does look similar to Kawrou Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion though blue eyes instead of red eyes and he does look a little similar to Renton Thurston. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Colorless Memories Category:Characters Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories